In recent years, collapsible vehicle sun shades that are designed to be unfolded and placed behind the windshield or behind the windows of vehicles have dramatically increased in use. These collapsible vehicle sun shades act as a barrier to the harmful effects of prolonged exposure to the sun. It is well known to owners and operators of vehicles that prolonged exposure to the sun's rays, particularly when the vehicle is parked, causes both heat buildup within the vehicle and undesired fading, cracking or weathering of the materials used for enhancing the appearance of the interior of the vehicle.
Commonly available collapsible vehicle sun shades include inexpensive folded cardboard which has been specially cut and scored for placement behind vehicle windshields such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 to Levy. Other types of collapsible vehicle sun shades include devices which expand like fans into a semicircle or sun shades made from fabric attached to loops of coiled spring-like wire. Unfortunately, these prior art sun shades are usually available in a single size. This single size may or may not fit the windshield of a particular vehicle or may allow the sun's rays to pass around its edges. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple design for a collapsible vehicle sun shade assembly which can be readily manufactured to fit vehicle windows irrespective of their size and shape.